FANTASTIC TUNE
by ABNORMALholic
Summary: CHAPTER 2 HERE . Kuroko kembali menerror semua orang dengan CD baru dan konser! Apa yang terjadi? Parody based on Kuroko's seiyuu in action.
1. Chapter 1

"Anoo.."

Pria bersurai baby blue itu memandangi semua senpai serta teman-temannya dengan heran. Pandangan dari tiap orang didepannya berbeda-beda.

Sebagian terlihat shock. Kagami terlihat jelas menahan shock dari dalam dirinya. Riko, Hyuuga serta Izuki tertegun melihat Kuroko. Sedangkan yang lain terlihat speechless sambil memandang Kuroko pula. Namun yang aneh, Kiyoshi malah tersenyum-senyum bangga (?) dengan kohainya itu.

"Tolong jelaskan ini, Kuroko-kun!"

Riko meletakkan sebuah CD diatas sebuah bangku. Kuroko menunduk sebentar untuk melihat CD itu. Lalu kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangi semua anggota klub basket Seirin dengan tatapan datar.

"Apa yang harus aku jelaskan?"

"JELASKAN KENAPA KAU BISA MENJADI ROCKER, BODOH!"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FANTASTIC TUNE**

A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfic

Kuroko no basuke is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi, but this story is mine

Parodi berdasarkan ending kedua Kuroko no Basuke season 2 yang berjudul "FANTASTIC TUNE" yang dibawakan oleh Ono Kensho selaku pengisi suara dari Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ide Fic nista ini murni terinspirasi dari si Kensho yang baru saja memulai debutnya sebagai penyanyi ditambah kata-kata teman saya yang mengatakan "Bagai Kuroko jadi Rocker" lalu ditambah liat videonya yang rocker banget sampe saya cuma bisa melongo lihat si Kensho kayak gitu!

***disarankan untuk mendengarkan FANTASTIC TUNE full version + lihat PVnya terlebih dahulu bagi yang belum mendengarkannya***

Enjoy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu Kuroko tengah asik membaca novel yang baru saja dibelinya. Terus memperhatikan dan membaca dengan seksama tiap halaman dari novel itu. Hingga ponsel berwarna biru mudanya bordering mengganggu kegiatannya itu.

"Kise-kun?"

Dengan terpaksa Kuroko mengangkat panggilan dari mantan rekan se-timnya yang berisik itu. Mengingat dia sudah berkali-kali langsung mematikan teleponnya begitu nama seorang Kise Ryouta muncul di layar panggilan. Setidaknya hari ini dia akan berbaik hati pada si kuning itu.

"Ada apa, Kise-kun?"

"Kurokocchi! Akhirnya kau mengangkat telepon dariku-ssu! Ah, Kurokocchi.. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu.."

"Tentang apa, Kise-kun?"

"Ummm… begini.. Produser kenalanku mencari seseorang dengan suara yang enak untuk membuat sebuah single. Singkatnya, mencari seseorang untuk menjadi penyanyi!"

Untuk sejenak Kuroko merasa bingung dengan Kise. Mencari seseorang untuk menjadi penyanyi? Kenapa dia malah curhat ke Kuroko?

"Dan juga, aku mengingat jika suara Kurokocchi sangat merdu.. Aku masih mengingatnya saat kita pergi berkaraoke dulu-ssu! Suara Kurokocchi sangat bagus! Karena itu, aku kepikiran untuk mengajukan Kurokocchi kepada produser itu.. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Maksud Kise-kun.. menjadi penyanyi?"

"Benar-ssu! Bagaimana? Tawaran yang menarik bukan? Kalau pak produser setuju dengan suaramu, maka kau akan segera terkenal, Kurokocchi!"

"Ha… Tapi aku tidak yakin bisa Kise-kun. Lagipula aku tidak terlalu suka menyanyi.."

"Jangan begitu, Kurokocchi! Kalau kau bisa menjadi penyanyi kan lumayan-ssu! Selain dapat uang, kau juga akan segera terkenal di kalangan para gadis! Kurokocchi bisa seperti diriku-ssu! Ayolah Kurokocchi.. aku sudah bilang pada pak produser kalau mempunyai teman yang suaranya bagus.. Jadi coba saja ya, Kurokocchi? Ayolah-ssu! Aku mohon, Kurokocchi.."

Kuroko benar-benar heran dengan pengganggu kuning ini. Kenapa dia begitu antusias? Padahal setaunya Kise lah yang mempunyai hobi menyanyi walau suaranya agak cempreng. Dan juga kenapa harus dirinya? Kenapa Kise tidak mengajukan dirinya sendiri walau kemungkinan besarnya ditolak?

Namun Kuroko cukup tergiur dengan kata-kata Kise yang tadi. Jika dia dapat mengumpulkan uang dengan cara ini, apa salahnya untuk mencoba? Bukannya Kuroko mata duitan. Hanya saja kalau dia bisa mendapat uang, maka itu bisa menambah modalnya untuk kuliah dan tidak perlu merepotkan kedua orangtuanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Akan kucoba, Kise-kun.."

"Yatta! Kalau begitu apa hari ini Kurokocchi sibuk? Bagaimana kalau nanti sore aku mempertemukanmu dengan pak produser-ssu?"

"Aku tidak sibuk. Tidak masalah kalau begitu. Aku bisa sore ini, Kise-kun."

"Baiklah. Kita bertemu di Stasiun Shinjuku saja ya jam empat sore? Sampai jumpa, Kurokocchi! Aku sudah tidak sabar-ssu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi. Awal mula yang membuatmu menjadi penyanyi adalah Kise?"

"Begitulah, Kagami-kun.."

"A-ah.. Memang. Kuakui suaramu cukup bagus, Kuroko-kun.. Namun…"

"Tetapi Kuroko, tetap saja aneh! Kenapa orang seperti dirimu bisa teriak-teriak di lagu ini?! Bahkan terlihat sangat natural saat kau menyanyikannya!" Furihata yang sejak tadi speechless mulai angkat suara. Bagaimanapun juga dia masih susah mempercayai jika Kuroko adalah penyanyi dari lagu FANTASTIC TUNE ini.

"Benar, Kuroko! Kalau lagunya kalem aku masih bisa percaya jika itu kau yang menyanyi. Tapi disini kau benar-benar berbeda, Kuroko!" Giliran Fukuda yang meneriaki Kuroko tepat didepan mukanya itu. Sepertinya dia juga tidak percaya jika Kuroko menjadi seperti ini.

"Maa… bukankah itu menyenangkan? Lagipula jangan meneriaki Kuroko seperti itu. Bisa kau jelaskan saja agar yang lain tidak penasaran, Kuroko?"

"Baiklah, Kiyoshi senpai. Jadi…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko menghela nafas setelah menyanyikan lagu itu dengan penuh. Lalu dia menoleh kearah pak produser dan Kise.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Sugoi, Kurokocchi!"

Produser itu menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan lalu memperhatikan Kuroko. "Yah, kau memang memiliki suara yang bagus. Tetapi lagu itu seharusnya tidak dinyanyikan begitu."

"Eh?"

"Kau harus menyanyikannya lebih kuat, Kuroko-kun. Jika kau menyanyikannya seperti tadi malah terdengar sendu."

"Ha… Lalu bagaimana yang benar?"

"Coba saja nyanyikan dengan lebih kuat dan keras. Jangan lembut seperti tadi."

"Baiklah, akan kucoba."

Setelah itu Kuroko terus menyanyikan lagu itu dan berusaha mengganti gaya menyanyinya. Namun masih saja tidak sesuai dengan harapan pak produser itu. Berkali-kali Kuroko sudah menyanyikannya, si pak produser hanya terus berkata masih kurang. Karena hal itu dia menyarankan Kuroko untuk pulang dan berlatih di rumah saja. Lalu tiga hari kemudian baru kembali untuk menunjukkannya.

"Tadi itu benar-benar berat-ssu.. Tapi kau sudah cukup hebat, Kurokocchi.."

"Terima kasih, Kise-kun.. Kurasa aku masih belum bisa memenuhi harapan pak produser.."

"Tenang saja. Kau masih bisa berlatih di rumah, Kurokocchi! Kalau pak produser itu tidak puas denganmu, pasti dia sudah menolakmu sejak awal! Namun dia malah menunggumu-ssu! Itu artinya pak produser benar-benar tertarik untuk menjadikanmu penyanyi!"

"Baiklah, aku akan bekerja keras, Kise-kun.."

Kise bersenandung pelan karena sejak tadi juga ikut membaca lirik lagu yang akan dinyanyikan Kuroko. Memang lagu tersebut bukanlah tipe lagu yang ceria, tetapi juga tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai lagu yang sendu.

"Wake up.. wake up.. wake up.. Wake up!"

Tiba-tiba saja mata Kise membesar akibat mendengar dirinya sendiri menyanyi. Awalnya dia menyanyikannya dengan lembut, namun lama kelamaan terdengar seperti sentakan. Sepertinya dia mendapat sebuah ide setelah mendengar dirinya sendiri menyanyikannya.

"Eh? Kise-kun?"

"Kurokocchi! Bagaimana kalau kau katakana 'wake up' sepertiku tadi-ssu? Sepertinya itu yang dimaksud oleh pak produser!"

"Maksudmu…"

"Nyanyikan dengan nada menyentak-ssu!"

Kise menyeret Kuroko untuk duduk di bangku yang tersedia di pinggir kota itu. Beruntung tempat itu sepi, jadi Kuroko tidak perlu sungkan untuk latihan menyanyi disana.

"Wake up.. Sabi-"

"Bukan begitu, Kurokocchi! Seperti ini, dengarkan baik-baik. Wake up!"

Kuroko diam sebentar. Mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum menyanyikan lagu itu seperti yang diajarkan oleh Kise.

"Wake up!"

"Nah! Begitu-ssu! Kau hebat, Kurokocchi! Kalau kau menyanyikannya seperti itu terdengar lebih kuat! Ah! Coba saja nyanyikan dengan gaya nada bicara Aominecchi! Kau bisa meniru aksen Aominecchi yang kuat begitu-ssu!"

"Aomine-kun? Maaf, Kise-kun. Aku tidak akan pernah berbicara kasar seperti Aomine-kun."

"Bukan kasar, Kurokocchi! Hanya saja lebih kuat dan keras! Coba saja-ssu! Sebaiknya kau juga menggunakan cara tadi pada kata-kata 'get up' ini. Dan juga pada kata 'maybe' lalu 'right now'. Ah, juga coba sedikit teriak saja pada 'gotta open my eyes' ini-ssu!"

Mata Kuroko mengerjap sesekali mendengar semua arahan Kise. Dirinya benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan jika dia akan menyanyi seperti itu. Namun Kise sudah membantunya berlatih. Lagipula dia tidak bisa mengecewakan pak produser. Maka dari itu, Kuroko pun berlatih sesuai dengan ajaran Kise.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, Kise yang membuatmu berteriak-teriak seperti itu?! Mengerikan!"

Wajah Tsuchida berubah agak horror, namun matanya masih tetap hanya garis seperti biasanya. Sedangkan Koganei dan Mitobe di sebelahnya hanya bisa melongo dan mengerjapkan mata mendengar penjelasan dari Kuroko.

"Dasar model pirang itu.." Diam-diam Hyuuga cukup iri dengan Kuroko. Dia juga merasa memiliki suara yang cukup enak. Namun kenapa tidak ada yang menawarinya untuk menjadi penyanyi? Poor Hyuuga..

"Dan Kuroko.. Kenapa kau bisa berteriak di bagian 'Oh yeah!' ini? Kau berteriak 'OHH YEAAAAAWWW!' seperti itu kan? Apa itu juga Kise yang mengajarkannya?" Izuki berteriak histeris sambil menunjukkan eagle eye nya. Entah kenapa setiap dia shock maka matanya akan berubah seperti itu.

"Kalau itu bukan Kise-kun, Izuki senpai.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Benar seperti itu, Kuroko-kun. Itu yang kumaksud dengan lebih kuat."

"Yokatta naa, Kurokocchi?"

"Tetapi setelah bagian ini bisakah kau menambahkan 'oh yeah' dua kali? Sepertinya itu akan membuat lebih menarik."

"Baiklah.."

Sekali lagi Kuroko mengambil nafas sebelum mulai menyanyikannya.

"Taking time for ease my pain.. And listening to the song from my self.. my self.. Oh yeah… Oh yeah.."

"Bukan seperti itu. Teriakkan! Seperti saat kau meneriakkan beberapa kata sebelumnya."

Atas permintaan pak produser itu, lagi-lagi Kuroko mengulanginya. Terus mengulang bagian dengan kalimat berbahasa inggris itu yang hampir membuat lidahnya kelu.

"Oh yeahh.. Oh yeah!"

"Hampir seperti itu, Kuroko-kun. Tetapi masih ada yang kurang.. Teriakkan lebih lagi.."

Untuk sejenak pak produser itu berpikir. Memang sangat susah untuk membuat pemuda biru didepannya ini menyanyikan lagu ini. Meski begitu dia tidak ingin melepas suara emas didepannya ini. Dia akan terus melatihnya agar bisa menyanyi sesuai harapannya.

"Keluarkan semua amarahmu di bagian 'oh yeah' ini, Kuroko-kun. Dan berteriaklah agak lama saat 'oh yeah' yang kedua."

Kuroko mengangguk mengerti. Selama ini dia sudah bertingkah sangat OOC saat menyanyikan lagu ini, dan kini dia harus berteriak. Mengeluarkan semua amarahnya pada bagian 'oh yeah' dan berteriak agak lama.

Kuroko mulai mengingat momen-momen yang membuatnya marah. Sepertinya saat Seirin melawan Kirisaki Daichi cukup bagus. Dirinya juga sempat berteriak pada Hanamiya saat itu karena kesal. Membuat Kuroko sedikit emosi mengingatnya walau sebenarnya dia bukanlah pria yang pendendam.

"Oh Yeaaaahhhhhhh! Oh YeeaaaAAAAAHHHWW!"

Kedua mata pak produser berbinar-binar dan mengacungkan jempol kearah Kuroko sebagai tanda berhasil. Puas dengan Kuroko yang benar-benar berteriak penuh amarah saat itu. Membuat Kise yang melihat sekaligus mendengarnya menjadi sweatdrop.

"Kurokocchi.. Bisa seperti itu-ssu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semuanya kembali memandang Kuroko dengan tatapan takjub(?). Bahkan sulit dipercaya jika Kuroko sampai mengingat saat-saat Seirin melawan Kirisaki Daichi hanya untuk berteriak 'OHHH YEEAAHHWW' hingga suaranya disaat terakhir menjadi serak itu. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka ingin meminta langsung pada Kuroko untuk menyanyikan FANTASTIC TUNE didepan mereka. Namun sayangnya, Kuroko pasti menolaknya.

"Lalu Kuroko.. Kenapa kau bisa bertingkah benar-benar seperti rocker di PV?"

"Ah benar! Kau menggerak-gerakkan stand mike, headbang, dan juga menendang udara! Benar-benar tidak seperti dirimu!"

"Ah.. Kalau yang itu.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Video?"

"Benar. Akan lebih bagus jika penyanyi itu sendiri yang memainkan PV nya. Dan juga aku sudah menyiapkan adegan-adegan yang harus kau lakukan untuk acting dalam membuat PV ini."

Kuroko membaca skrip yang diberikan oleh produser itu. Membuat matanya membesar untuk sejenak setelah melihat apa isi skrip itu.

Dirinya tidak mungkin melakukan itu semua..

"Ano.. Apa tidak sebaiknya memakai orang lain saja untuk membuat PV ini?"

"Hahahaha! Kau bercanda, Kuroko-kun? Semua penyanyi baru jaman sekarang bermain dalam membuat video lagunya sendiri! Lagipula aku tidak melihat ada yang salah jika kau saja yang memainkannya. Kau pasti bisa, Kuroko-kun!"

Kini Kuroko menelan ludah. Pak produser itu tampak santai namun serius. Dia benar-benar ingin Kuroko saja yang memainkan PV ini. Sekali lagi Kuroko berusaha berpikir. Dia sudah melakukan sejauh ini masa harus menyerah untuk membuat video? Meskipun adegan-adegan yang dilakukannya nanti harus diluar karakternya..

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan bermain dalam membuat Videonya."

"Baguslah! Sebaiknya kau berlatih dan mempersiapkan dirimu sampai besok lusa, Kuroko-kun. Setelah itu akan kita mulai syutingnya. Ah, Kise-kun mengatakan jika dia akan datang melihat."

"Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Otsukare sama.."

"Otsukare, Kuroko-kun! Sampai jumpa!"

Kuroko terus berjalan pulang sambil memperhatikan skrip itu. Bahkan matanya tidak teralihkan dari kertas itu saat membacanya didalam kereta. Otaknya terus berpikir. Dia harus benar-benar melakukannya untuk membuat PV.

Karena sejak awal Kuroko Tetsuya adalah pekerja keras, maka dia sungguh-sungguh menyiapkan dirinya walaupun yang dilakukannya nanti akan sangat berbeda jauh dengan dirinya yang biasa.

Kuroko mulai menggerakkan kepalanya saat mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikannya itu. Beruntung dia hanya membuat satu video dari dua lagunya. Tidak hanya itu, Kuroko juga mulai berlatih untuk headbang. Pak Produser benar-benar memintanya untuk berlatih menjadi rocker. Bahkan terlintas di pikirannya menggunakan sapu untuk latihan saat dirinya sedang membersihkan rumah. Namun niat itu diurungkannya mengingat neneknya mungkin langsung akan terserang jantung melihat cucunya yang diam tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh seperti itu. Orang tuanya juga mungkin akan kehabisan nafas jika melihat anak tunggalnya menjadi seperti orang gila. Akhirnya Kuroko hanya bisa berlatih menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya dan menonton beberapa video music rock atas saran Kise. Membuat kepalanya seringkali pusing akibat headbang yang dilakukannya didalam kamar itu.

Hingga akhirnya hari yang dijanjikan tiba..

Kuroko datang ke studio dengan wajah datarnya. Dua wanita langsung menyambutnya dan memintanya untuk mengganti bajunya dengan kaos putih polos beserta jaket kulit berwarna coklat. Tidak lupa sebuah kalung salib yang menjadi aksesorisnya. Setelah itu rambutnya juga diberi gel dan distyling sedikit walau tidak beda jauh dengan rambut aslinya. Polesan make up tipis juga digunakan pada wajahnya. Membuat Kuroko sedikit bergidik ngeri karena ini pertama kalinya dia bersentuhan dengan make up. Ditambah dua onee-san tersebut terkadang menggodanya. Yang mengatainya tampan, imut, keren, dan sebagainya. Bahkan sesekali mencubit pipinya dengan gemas sekaligus merayunya. Membuat Kuroko sendiri sedikit merinding karena mereka terlihat seperti dua orang Momoi Satsuki.

"Kurokocchi! Keren-ssu!" Kise memandang takjub orang yang dianggap sahabatnya ini. Bahkan terlintas di pikirannya sayang sekali Momoi tidak ada disini sekarang.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita mulai, Kuroko-kun."

"Ganbatte, Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko mulai berjalan ke sebuah ruangan yang cukup gelap dengan terdapat stand mike di tengahnya. Lampu-lampu penerang kamera mulai dinyalakan saat dirinya berjalan kearah stand mike itu. Beberapa pengarah memberinya tanda dimana dia akan mulai dan sebagainya. Kuroko hanya mengangguk mengerti sambil memasang muka datarnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai!"

"1.. 2.. 3!"

Lagu FANTASTIC TUNE mulai diputar. Kuroko sudah bersiap-siap untuk mengikuti gerakan lagunya agar nanti lagu dan PV nya bisa sesuai. Kuroko hanya ikut sesuai dengan arahan pak produser sebelumnya. Saat awal dia hanya perlu diam sampai dia harus mengeluarkan amarahnya pada bagian..

"Gotta open my eyes!"

Dan sesuai skrip yang dibacanya kemarin, dia mulai menggerakkan kepalanya, headbang, dan mulai menggerakkan stand mike. Terus demikian hingga memasuki bagian 'wake up'.

Sayangnya masih belum cukup. Wajah Kuroko terlihat benar-benar dipaksakan untuk menampilkan emosi yang seperti itu.

"CUT!"

Semua staff disana ditambah Kise hanya bisa facepalm melihat Kuroko barusan. Dia memang benar-benar mengikuti skrip yang sudah ada, namun terlihat sangat dipaksakan. Terlihat dari gerakan kepalanya dan emosi wajahnya yang tidak sama. Ditambah dia hanya berteriak tanpa ekspresi saat menyanyikan bagian 'gotta open my eyes' tadi.

"Ku… Kurokocchi…"

"He?"

"Kuroko-kun…"

Kini giliran sang sutradara yang memukul pelan keningnya. Benar-benar susah dipercaya! Orang seperti Kuroko adalah orang yang dipilih oleh pak produser? Yang benar saja! Tatapannya datar dan juga dia tidak bisa bertingkah seperti rocker! Bagaimana dia bisa menyanyikan lagu seperti ini? Walau dia mengakui lagu yang dihasilkan Kuroko sangat bagus.

"Kita coba lagi. Rileks'kan dirimu, Kuroko-kun. Buat agar gerakannya senatural mungkin. Ikuti saja aliran musiknya dan mulai gerakkan tubuhmu sesuai dengan music."

"Ah… Baiklah kalau begitu.."

Beberapa keringat dingin mulai memenuhi wajah Kise. Dia juga tidak bisa mengerti kenapa dirinya keringatan begini padahal hanya menonton Kuroko membuat PV. Yang dibayangkannya benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Apa setelah ini Kuroko bisa memperbaikinya?

"Kita ulang lagi.. 1.. 2.. 3!"

"Kasunda mirai wo kirisaku yo ni terasu hikari.."

Masih belum menunjukkan masalah. Kuroko melakukan bagian ini dengan bagus.

"Gotta open my eyes!"

Wajah Kuroko kini lebih berekspresi dibandingkan tadi. Sedikit mengeluarkan emosi saat mengatakan itu.

Tetapi…

"CUT!"

Kembali Kuroko dihadiahi oleh tatapan beraneka ragam dari para staff disana. Membuat Kuroko sampai heran. Apakah dirinya seburuk itu?

"Kurokocchi…"

Kise memegang keningnya sambil memasang wajah bingung. Apa Kuroko tidak bisa seperti dirinya yang dapat berakting apapun didepan kamera? Yah tapi, Kuroko memang bukan dirinya.. Kenyataannya sulit dipercaya jika Kuroko seperti dirinya.

"Kise-kun.."

"UWAAA!"

Jantung Kise mau copot rasanya saat Kuroko tiba-tiba memanggilnya. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasa seperti ini. Lama tidak bertemu dengan Kuroko membuatnya susah untuk menyadari hawa keberadaannya lagi.

"Ku-Kurokocchi! Kau mengagetkanku-ssu!"

"Ah maaf Kise-kun. Aku hanya diminta untuk beristirahat sebentar"

"Heee….?"

Kise hanya bisa kembali facepalm melihat Kuroko yang sedang istirahat itu. Baru beberapa menit berlangsung dan kini dirinya sudah disuruh istirahat? Pasti para staff yang bekerja disini sudah depresi.

"Kuroko-kun, Kise-kun.."

"Ah.. doumo pak produser.."

Pak produser itu menoleh kearah sutradara dan staff lainnya yang sedang depresi. Dirinya dapat mengerti dengan jelas alasan mengapa mereka menjadi seperti itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita keluar sebentar untuk minum? Kau juga bisa ikut, Kise-kun.."

Keduanya menyetujui tawaran pak produser. Mereka bertiga keluar dari tempat syuting dan menuju café terdekat. Sepertinya beliau punya rencana bagaimana membantu Kuroko syuting nantinya.

"Sepertinya tadi tidak berjalan lancar?"

"Begitulah.."

Sulit dipercaya namun wajah Kuroko sekarang terlihat sedikit kusut. Sepertinya dia kecewa karena tidak bisa berakting dengan bagus bahkan sampai membuat Kise sweatdrop melihat tingkahnya. Ditambah beberapa staff yang depresi didalam sana. Apakah bayangan seperti dirinya memang tidak bisa menjadi main actor?

"Jangan khawatir, Kuroko-kun.."

"Eh?"

Kedua pundak Kuroko dipegangnya. Wajahnya menatap wajah Kuroko dengan pandangan yang sulit dikatakan. Membuat Kise yang berada di sebelah Kuroko sedikit merinding melihat pak produser yang seperti itu. Apa dia juga sudah stress akibat kelakuan Kuroko?

"Aku punya trik yang bagus agar kau bisa membuat PVnya dengan bagus."

"Apa itu?"

"Pertama.. Mulai sekarang kau adalah seorang rockstar, Kuroko-kun! Dan lakukan yang biasanya para rockstar lakukan. Headbang, menendang udara, menggoyangkan stand mike kesana kemari, dan hal-hal lainnya. Lakukan bukan karena itu semua ada di skrip, tetapi lakukan murni dari dirimu sendiri."

Kuroko mengangguk singkat mendengarnya. Seolah-olah semua kata pak produser menghipnotis dirinya. Sayangnya Kuroko masih berada di alam sadar dan juga pak produser itu bukan ahli hipnotis. Jadi yang dilakukan Kuroko hanya memasukkan semua kata-kata pak produser kedalam otaknya.

"Kedua.. Keluarkan semua amarah dan emosimu saat menyanyi. Buat hatimu merasa kesal dengan dunia ini. Kau membenci semuanya! Jangan biarkan wajahmu tersenyum nantinya! Keluarkan segala perasaan kesal dan bencimu saat menyanyikannya. Keluarkan dengan menggerakkan tubuhmu! Bisa dengan mengibas-ngibaskan rambutmu, menggoyangkan kepalamu atau menghentak-hentakkan kakimu. Ingat, Kuroko-kun.. Luapkan segala emosi yang ada didalam dirimu.. Kalau perlu, buatlah dirimu menjadi sisi dirimu yang lain!"

Kuroko menunduk sebentar. Berusaha mencerna semua kata-kata pak produser.

Amarah….

Emosi…

Sisi dirinya yang lain? Apa harus seperti Akashi begitu?

"Dan yang terakhir.. Buat lagu ini se FANTASTIC mungkin! Ingat, Kuroko-kun. Yang kau nyanyikan ini adalah FANTASTIC TUNE. Nyanyikan dengan nada yang FANTASTIC, gaya yang FANTASTIC dan ekspresi yang FANTASTIC agar kau bisa menghasilkan sebuah video yang FANTASTIC untuk lagu FANTASTIC mu ini. Kau harus bisa benar-benar menjadi FANTASTIC, Kuroko-kun!"

Fantastic..

FANTASTIC..

FANTASTIC TUNE..

"Baik. Aku mengerti.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mulut semua anggota tim basket Seirin mengaga lebar. Bahkan Kagami sudah nyaris epilepsi saat itu mendengar penjelasan Kuroko. Yang benar saja?! Hanya dengan begitu dia bisa menjadi Rocker?

"Tapi.. Sepertinya aku lebih kasihan pada Kise.."

"Ehh? Kenapa begitu, Tsuchi?"

"Dia yang menyaksikan proses pembuatan PV lagu Kuroko sejak awal bukan? Pasti dialah yang sangat shock dibandingkan kita semua."

"Ah… Benar juga.."

Disaat semuanya kembali berbisik, Kuroko hanya bisa diam dan menyimpan rasa herannya dalam hati. Baru saja para senpai dan teman-temannya itu terkejut setengah mati, namun sekarang malah membicarakannya? Tapi sudahlah. Lagipula Kuroko berterima kasih karena mereka mau membeli CDnya.

"Satoshi-kun.."

"Eh? Kau.."

Tsuchida langsung berlari kearah siswi yang memakai seragam lain itu. Menyapanya lalu berbincang-bincang kecil dan gadis itu memberikan sebuah kotak yang sepertinya berisi makanan pada Tsuchida.

"Siapa dia?"

"Entahlah. Sepertinya dia akrab sekali dengan Tsuchida-kun."

"Tunggu.. itu.."

"Itu.. PACARNYA TSUCHI?!"

"EHH?!"

Tsuchida beserta kekasihnya yang merasa baru saja dibicarakan langsung menoleh kearah mereka semua. Gadis itu membungkuk dan tersenyum kearah mereka.

"Doumo. Aku adalah pacar Satoshi-kun.. Terimakasih sudah merawatnya selama ini.."

Dan saat pacar Tsuchida yang cantik itu mengangkat wajahnya, pandangannya langsung terarah pada Kuroko.

"K-kau.. Kuroko Tetsuya?!"

"Eh? Apa kau kenal dengan Kuroko?"

"Tidak.. Hanya saja.. Dia yang baru saja meluncurkan singlenya itu bukan?"

Tsuchida hanya bisa mengangguk pada pacarnya yang sedang dalam suasana fangirlnya sekarang. Pacarnya itu terus memandangi Kuroko dengan mata berbinar-binar.. Kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari tas nya dan langsung berjalan menuju Kuroko.

"Ano… Bisakah kau menandatangani ini? Aku benar-benar menyukai suaramu, Kuroko-kun! Tidak disangka ternyata kau satu sekolah dengan Satoshi-kun.."

"Ah.. Baiklah.."

Kuroko pun menandatangani CD yang dibeli oleh pacar Tsuchida itu dengan datar. Dan ketika mengembalikan CD itu, tangannya dijabat erat dan lama oleh pacar Tsuchida. Membuat Tsuchida sedikit cemburu pada Kuroko atas kelakuan pacarnya itu.

"Terimakasih banyak, Kuroko-kun! Aku berjanji akan membeli jika kau mengeluarkan CD lagi! Dan juga sepertinya aku tidak akan mencuci tangan ini nantinya."

"Oi!"

Kini Tsuchida benar-benar merasa sebal dan dibakar api cemburu. Sedangkan anggota tim Seirin yang lain hanya bertambah Speechless melihat kelakuan pacar Tsuchida barusan. Kuroko benar-benar sudah mendapat penggemar wanita lagi kali ini.

.

.

Sementara itu di Kaijou..

.

.

"Oi Kise. Saatnya latihan.."

"Ah… Oh.. Baik..ssu…"

Sudah tiga hari Kasamatsu heran dengan kohainya ini. Hari ini adalah hari pertama latihan kembali dimulai setelah winter cup usai. Namun Kise sepertinya benar-benar tidak punya tenaga lagi. Bahkan mungkin nyawanya sudah hilang?

"Kise.. Apa sesuatu terjadi?"

"Eh? Nggg? Apanya..ssu?"

Sungguh, Kasamatsu makin merinding sekarang. Kise yang ada didepannya benar-benar bukan Kise yang biasanya. Bukan Kise yang berisik dan selalu kelebihan tenaga.

"Dirimu sepertinya berbeda akhir-akhir ini.. Apakah terjadi sesuatu sehingga membuatmu seperti ini?"

"Nggg? Ohh… itu…"

.

**Flashback**

**.**

Kuroko, Kise, dan pak produser kembali ke tempat dimana syuting akan dilakukan. Beberapa penata rias kembali mendandani Kuroko dan menyisir rambutnya. Setelah itu barulah dia kembali ke arena syuting lagi dan menghadapi staff yang tadinya depresi akibat dirinya.

"Sudah siap, Kuroko-kun?"

"Sudah.."

"Baiklah.. Kita mulai…ya?"

Kuroko mengangguk mantap sambil berjalan kearah stand mike yang sudah disediakan. Wajah pak sutradara tidak terlalu bersemangat saat seperti pertama kali dating kemari. Begitu juga dengan para staff lainnya. Apa kali ini Kuroko akan berhasil?

"Kita mulai.. 1… 2… 3!"

Kuroko mengambil nafas dalam. Kali ini dia tidak boleh gagal. Pak produser sudah mengajarkannya cara agar membuat syuting PV kali ini berhasil. Dia tidak boleh mengecewakannya.

"Kasunda mirai wo kirisaku yo ni terasu hikari. Musuu no kanousei wo motome.."

Semuanya memperhatikan Kuroko dengan seksama. Bahkan Kise pun ikut deg-degan memperhatikannya. Apa yang akan dilakukan Kuroko setelah ini?

"Gotta open my eyes!"

Dengan gaya ngotot dan wajah sedikit emosi Kuroko menyanyikan itu sambil kedua tangannya memegang mike. Lalu setelah itu menggerakkan kepalanya, mengibaskan rambutnya, menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan juga mengangkat stand mike bergerak kesana kemari. Mengikuti aliran music sambil melakukan semua itu.

Membuat semua yang melihatnya benar-benar shock. Bahkan Kise sepertinya tidak mengenal Kuroko yang ada didepannya ini.

Namun pak produser dan pak sutradara melihatnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Inilah yang mereka tunggu-tunggu sejak tadi.

"Wake up! Sabitsuita.. me ni! Hi wo tomose.. Get up! Kusubutteru baai ja nain da zettai!"

Tidak ada masalah. Kuroko tetap melakukannya dengan sangat bagus dan sesuai dengan harapan mereka. Wajah staff yang tadinya depresi, kini menyungginkan senyumnya yang melihat Kuroko seperti itu.

"Detarame na rizumu de! Nurikaeteiku kakko ni! Koukai hitotsu arienai darou.."

Kuroko membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya sambil tetap memegang mike itu. Tubuhnya terus bergerak sambil mengikuti irama. Ditambah dengan wajah yang amat sangat menghayati lagu itu, menambah nilai plus video yang dibuatnya.

"Kizamikonda sonzai wo kessho toshite.. Keep it in my story!"

Kembali wajahnya menunjukkan wajah yang menghayati saat menyanyikan bagian itu. Kemudian berjalan membawa stand mike dan meletakkannya. Lalu menendang udara dan kembali menggerakkan kepalanya naik turun.

Serasa Kuroko telah membuang wajah datar nan kalemnya jauh-jauh..

"Maybe! Sou kakushou nante sa.. Right now! Moteru hazu wa nai.. One day eru kekka toshite no message.. I mean it, uwoo!"

Tetap dengan ekspresi dan gayanya barusan, Kuroko kembali menyanyikannya dengan sangat baik. Penyangga mike yang dijatuhkannya menambah kesan betapa rockernya dirinya sekarang.

"Gamushara de ii sa kitto! Rashisa date shiterunda! Koukai nante shitakunai darou!"

Kuroko kembali mengangkat stand mike yang dibawanya lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan ke belakang. Ekspresi wajahnya semakin menghayati seiringnya irama bertambah. Kuroko menyanyi seakan-akan hanya ada dirinya di ruangan itu.

"Taking time for ease my pain.. and listening to the song from myself.. Myself.."

Kali ini Kuroko diam. Menyanyikan bagian ini dengan sangat tenang dan tidak bergerak seenaknya. Kuroko benar-benar bisa mengikuti suasana lagu yang dinyanyikannya ini. Membuat semua staff yang ada disana semakin bersemangat dan meminta maaf karena sempat meremehkan Kuroko tadi.

"Oh Yeaaahhhh!"

Wajah Kuroko kembali berubah.

"Oh YeaaaAAAAHHHHWWW!"

Kuroko memejamkan matanya dan semakin memperlihatkan wajah ngototnya. Membuka mulutnya sangat lebar saat meneriakkan itu.

Kise yang sejak tadi melihatnya semakin merinding. Apa Kuroko kerasukan? Atau mabuk? Atau pak produser berhasil menghipnotisnya? Kenapa dia bisa bertingkah seperti ini? Bertahun-tahun dia mengenalnya, Kuroko tidak pernah seperti ini. Bahkan saat dia mengajaknya karaoke, Kuroko hanya menyanyi dengan kalem dan tanpa ekspresi. Mungkin kalau Aomine yang melakukan semua itu, dia masih percaya. Namun kali ini yang melakukannya adalah bayangan mereka! Pemain keenam Teikou dan juga Seirin!

Setelah itu Kuroko kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya. Menghentakkan kakinya dan juga menaik turunkan kepalanya. Lalu meletakkan stand mike itu sejenak dan memukul kedua pahanya. Dan kembali bergerak seperti yang dilakukannya sebelumnya.

Kuroko Tetsuya, sukses menjadi seorang rocker..

.

.

**Flashback End**

**.**

.

Kasamatsu ikutan speechless saat Kise menceritakan itu. Ditambah Kise yang menunjukkan PV tersebut didalam ponselnya. Kasamatsu memang tidak begitu mengenal Kuroko. Tetapi tidak pernah dibayangkannya jika Kuroko dapat melakukan semua ini.

"Kau pasti kaget kan senpai? Apalagi yang melihat secara langsung-ssu! Bahkan esoknya aku sudah tidak kuat untuk melihat Kurokocchi syuting untuk adegan didepan laptop dan mengeluarkan api itu.. Kurokocchi… sugoi..ssu.."

Dan Kise kembali pingsan setelah menceritakan semua itu. Sepertinya melihat Kuroko yang menjadi rocker itu, sangat memberati pikirannya…

.

.

.

Dan saat itu, Kiseki no sedai yang lain..

.

.

Aomine baru saja menyemburkan minumannya saat melihat video yang dikirimkan Kise. Momoi yang berada di sebelahnya pun juga terkejut, namun rasa terkejutnya digantikan oleh fangirling ria pada PV FANTASTIC TUNE itu.

"Kyaaaa! Tetsu-kun! Kau benar-benar FANTASTIC!"

Dan anggota basket Touo yang lain ikutan facepalm setelah melihat video itu.

.

.

Sebuah patung beruang baru saja dijatuhkan Midorima setelah dia melihat video yang dikirimkan oleh Kise. Takao yang di sebelahnya juga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat Kuroko seperti itu.

"Shi… Shin-chan.. Kuroko.."

"Aku juga tidak mengerti nodayo.."

.

.

*kraus*

Setengah maiubo yang baru saja digigit oleh Murasakibara jatuh ke tanah. Mulut Murasakibara tetap dibiarkannya membuka saat melihat video yang baru saja dikirim oleh Kise itu.

"A-Atsushi.. Kurasa sahabat Taiga itu benar-benar menarik.."

Himuro juga ikutan kaget dengan video yang baru saja ditontonnya dari ponsel Murasakibara.

.

.

Ruangan tim basket Rakuzan saat itu dipenuhi oleh lima orang yang duduk manis didepan laptop milik Akashi. Namun mulut Mibuchi, Hayama dan Nebuya membuka lebar saat ikut menonton video dari laptop Akashi.

Akashi sendiri speechless setelah melihat video itu. Bisa-bisanya Kise mengiriminya video seperti ini.

"Tetsuya.. Kau benar-benar selalu diluar dugaanku.."

Mayuzumi ikut melotot melihat itu. Bahkan sampai memegang layar laptop itu saking tidak percayanya.

"Orang yang waktu itu menantangku… Orang ini bukan?"

.

.

Sepertinya Kuroko yang baru saja menjadi rocker, menerror banyak orang dengan video yang dibuatnya..

.

.

.

.

The End!

.

.

Saya ucapkan terima kasih kalau ada yang mau baca fic nista ini ^^ dan saya minta maaf telah membuat Kuroko jadi FANTASTIC yang gak FANTASTIC (?) gini. Ini semua akibat teman saya yang tiba-tiba gila sama si Kensho dan selalu membicarakan beliau ditambah kata-katanya "bagai Kuroko jadi Rocker" yang gak bisa saya lupakan.

Oke sekian, terima kasih kalau ada yang baca! :')


	2. Chapter 2

**Fantastic Tune Sequel : Touch The Style**

**Parodi berdasarkan mini album pertama Ono Kensho sekaligus untuk menepati janji saya pada beberapa reader jika saya akan membuat sequelnya kalau si Kensho bikin lagu+video lagi serta konser. Dan karena beliau sudah merilis album (katanya konser juga?) saya akan membuat parodinya juga :'D **

**Maaf karena sangat lama, saya baru tau kalau si Kensho beneran bikin CD lagi dr temen saya -_- tapi ga ngerock kayak fantastic tune -_- belum nanti opening kedua anime KnB dia lagi yang bawa. Keren banget ya hahahaha.**

**Enjoy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tashika ni tsukanda ima o kore ijou aiseru jishin ga arukara.

Kakitameta omoi da toka oto mo nai kanjou da toka.

Yamikumo ni te wo nobasu subete jibun jishin da.

Don't be afraid of..

Kaima mieta asu wo..

Dive into you..

.

Tokyo. Ah, sebenarnya tidak hanya Tokyo yang sedang memutar video tersebut dimana-mana. Toko CD serta beberapa pusat perbelanjaan banyak yang memutar video tersebut.

Video apakah yang sedang populer tersebut?

Tentu saja video lagu TOUCH - Kuroko Tetsuya. Dari album barunya yang berjudul Touch The Style.

Sungguh mengejutkan. Hanya dalam beberapa bulan saja Kuroko kembali diminta untuk menyanyi dan membuat CD lagi. Sepertinya debut pertamanya dalam FANTASTIC TUNE benar-benar mengguncang Jepang serta meningkatkan perekonomian produser musik disana. Bahkan beberapa produser menawari Kuroko untuk berkarya lagi didalam bidang musik, namun dengan halus Kuroko menolaknya dan setia pada Lant*s.

Lalu bagaimana Kuroko membuat video yang kedua ini?

Tentu saja tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang pertama. Pak produser sampai kembali kewalahan mengurusnya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tashika ni tsukanda ima o kore ijou aiseru jishin ga aru kara. Kakitameta omoi da toka oto mo nai kanjou da toka. Yamikumo ni te wo nobasu subete ji-"

"Berhenti disana, Kuroko-kun."

"Hai?"

"Seharusnya kau nyanyikan dengan nada yang lebih semangat dan menghayati. Kalau seperti itu.. Uhmmm.. Terkesan terlalu datar.."

Pak produser tersebut masih tetap seperti dulu. Sedikit kewalahan menghadapi pemuda baby blue yang datarnya kelewatan. Sudah lama dia bertanya-tanya Kuroko sebenarnya dibesarkan dalam keluarga yang bagaimana hingga bisa begini datarnya? Cara berbicara, wajah, hingga senyumnya semuanya datar.

Kuroko mengangguk mengerti. Sebenarnya dia sendiri juga tidak ingin terus menerus menyusahkan sang produser. Mengingat beliau sudah berbaik hati mempertahankannya setelah membuat banyak sekali kesalahan. Namun Kuroko juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena semua itu adalah sifat asli dan bagian dari dirinya. Kalau Kuroko harus mengubah sifatnya, namanya bukan Kuroko Tetsuya lagi kan?

Kuroko mengambil nafas dalam sebelum kembali menyanyikannya.

"Tashika ni tsukanda.. ima o kore ijou! Aiseru jishin ga aru kara." Kuroko tetap membaca lirik lagu dan mengingat nada yang diajarkan padanya tadi. "Kakitameta omoi da toka oto mo nai kanjou da toka. Yamikumo ni te wo nobasu subete jibun jishin da."

Pemuda datar tersebut mengubah sedikit nada menyanyinya menjadi lebih kuat. "Don't be.. afraid of!

Kaima mieta asu wo! Dive into youuuu.."

Pak produser mengangguk mantap sambil tetap mendengar Kuroko menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Begini lebih baik dibandingkan yang tadi. Meskipun Kuroko masih perlu banyak belajar.

"Kakegae no nai koto.. sukoshi wakatta you na? Sonna ki ga shite boku wa utau."

"Ah! Disana!" Pak produser menunjuk kearah lirik yang baru saja dinyanyikan Kuroko. "Perpanjang bagian akhirnya, Kuroko-kun."

Kuroko mengangguk mengerti. Dirinya kembali mengulang bagian itu. "Kakegae no nai koto.. sukoshi wakatta you na? Sonna ki ga shite boku wa utauuuUUUUUUUUU..."

Pak produser menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Itu terlalu panjang, Kuroko-kun.."

"Ara.. Sumimasen.."

Dan itu menjadi awal kesusahan para pekerja untuk album Kuroko. Ulangi, **AWAL** kesusahan.

.

.

.

.

Setelah melewati persiapan dan latihan yang sangat paaaaaaaaaanjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang, akhirnya Kuroko kembali bertemu dengan para staff yang sempat bekerja sama dengannya dalam pembuatan video sebelumnya. Ada beberapa yang menyapa Kuroko dengan hangat, namun ada juga yang sudah terlihat pucat saat melihatnya. Entah apa salah Kuroko padanya(?). Namun syukurlah, pemuda kuning yang mengenalkannya pada dunia musik hari ini tidak datang.

Setelah selesai dengan semua persiapan dan segala tambahan-tambahan, akhirnya Kuroko diantar ke lokasi syuting yang berlatar belakang pantai dengan ombak yang melambai-lambai. Kuroko turun dari mobil dengan baju putih dalaman hitam, kalung dan beberapa gelang ala paranormal serta stylingan rambut yang cukup nyentrik. Awalnya Kuroko ingin memakai wristband hitam miliknya, namun para staf melarangnya. Entah kenapa dirinya didandani seperti itu, Kuroko hanya bisa pasrah.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai, Kuroko-kun."

Beberapa staff sudah siap akan semuanya. Namun beberapa juga terlihat tidak bersemangat. Sepertinya sebagian besar dari mereka sempat trauma dengan pembuatan 'FANTASTIC TUNE'. Untung saja Kuroko tidak kepahitan dengan mereka

"Hai."

Ambil nafas dalam.

Hembuskan.

"Wooo... Woo... Wooooo.."

Kuroko masih diam saat lagu sudah dimainkan. Aktingnya belum dimulai sampai sini. Tetapi sebuah sepeda motor mulai merekam jalan raya hingga dirinya. Barulah setelah itu Kuroko berjalan-jalan santai sambil tersenyum sesuai arahan naskah.

"Tashika ni tsukanda.." Kuroko berjalan kedepan sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Ima o kore ijou! Aiseru jishin ga arukara..." Lanjutnya sambil memegang dadanya sendiri.

"Kakitameta omoi da toka oto mo nai kanjou da toka. Yamikumo ni te wo nobasu subete jibun jishin da."

Pak produser mengangguk-angguk melihat Kuroko yang sudah sedikit terbiasa pada industri musik. Meskipun akting Kuroko barusan kurang bagus. Tapi dia berencana mengeditnya lagi nanti. Ini bukan satu-satunya tempat Kuroko untuk membuat video.

"Don't be afraid of.. Kaima mieta asu wo! Dive into youuuuuu!"

Kamera kembali focus ke Kuroko.

"Kakegae no nai koto. Sukoshi wakatta you na.. Sonna ki ga shite boku wa utauuuuuuu.." Tepat saat ombak melambai-lambai, Kuroko berakting tersenyum dan seolah-olah memberi sesuatu yang berharga bagi yang melihatnya.

Dan...

**PRANG!**

Salah satu lampu pecah. Akibat salah satu staff wanita yang tiba-tiba saja pingsan dan mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya. Menurutnya Kuroko yang bergaya dibawah terik matahari terlihat begitu sexy. Namun perbuatannya malah membuat semuanya panik dan terpaksa ditunda.

Meski Kuroko sudah berusaha keras, tetap saja hal-hal seperti ini terjadi..

.

.

.

Setelah insiden dadakan dan istirahat selama tiga puluh menit akhirnya syuting kembali dilanjutkan. Kuroko kembali muncul dengan muka datarnya. Mengambil nafas panjang sebelum dirinya kembali menjadi seperti orang sinting saat syuting nanti. Kuroko harus memasang senyum terus menerus yang membuat bibirnya lelah karena harus melengkung dalam waktu yang lama.

"Kita ulang dari reff."

"Hai."

Lagu TOUCH kembali diputar. Beberapa saat kemudian para staff

"Kakegae no nai koto. Sukoshi wakatta you na.. Sonna ki ga shite boku wa utauuuuuuu.."

Kali ini proses perekaman berjalan lancar meskipun beberapa staff mati-matian menahan sifat fangirlnya. Kalau sampai ada kecelakaan lagi, bisa-bisa Kuroko tidak akan mengeluarkan mini album pertamanya.

"Sou sa kimi mo ite kureru darou, tobitateba iinda next stage e!"

Dan mantra lama kembali terdengar.

"CUT!"

Baru saja Kuroko merasa lega. Baru saja para staff disana sudah mengganti imej Kuroko di otak mereka. Baru saja pak sutradara menyunggingkan senyumnya. Namun kata-kata 'CUT' kembali terdengar setelah sekian lama.

"Kuroko-kun, jangan diam saja setelah lagunya berhenti. Bergeraklah!"

Sepertinya pembuatan lagu seorang Kuroko Tetsuya untuk berjalan lancar adalah mustahil...

.

.

.

"Lari! Terus berlari seperti itu, Kuroko-kun!"

Kuroko terus berlari. Kipas angin besar membuat dirinya terlihat seperti tertiup angin. Padahal yang dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah berlari di studio dengan background hijau polos. Entah apa yang bakal dibuat untuk videonya nanti.

"Lebih cepat, Kuroko-kun!"

Sebenarnya Kuroko heran. Dia sempat mendengar jika bagian ini akan di slow-motion. Lantas mengapa dirinya harus berlari lebih cepat lagi? Apakah bapak sutradara tidak melihat dirinya kewalahan?

Gawat. Kuroko sudah tidak tahan. Latihan di Teikou memang berat. Tetapi syuting untuk videonya sendiri jauh lebih melelahkan. Belum lagi Kuroko diperintahkan untuk berlari lebih kencang. Terus berlari hingga poninya bisa naik turun dan bajunya berterbangan tanpa bantuan kipas angin. Apa semua itu masih kurang? Untuk apa berlari sampai seperti ini kalau ujung-ujungnya akan dibuat slow motion?

Oh Tuhan, Kuroko sudah tidak kuat...

BRAK!

"KUROKO-KUN! JANGAN PINGSAN DITENGAH-TENGAH SYUTING!"

.

.

.

.

Setelah tiga hari, Kuroko beserta staff yang lain kembali datang ke lokasi syuting dengan latar belakang ombak. Rambut Kuroko kembali distyling semirip mungkin sehingga tidak akan ada yang mengira jika itu adalah syuting yang kedua kalinya. Memang mengesalkan, namun tiga hari lalu matahari keburu terbenam disaat syuting videonya belum mencapai setengah.

"Kita mulai, Kuroko-kun.."

"Wakarimashita."

Lagu Touch diputar untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Hingga hampir semua orang disana hafal dengan lagu Touch dari awal. Hingga akhirnya lagu dipercepat sampai pada bagian yang harus diaktingkan oleh Kuroko.

"Sou sa kimi mo ite kureru darou!" Kuroko menunjuk-nunjuk kearah kamera dan menggerakkan tangannya. "Tobitateba iinda next stage e!" Dan setelah itu Kuroko tersenyum sambil menggerakkan tangannya. Dilakukannya dengan sempurna semua nasihat pak produser.

Gila. Kawaii. Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran para staff disana. Namun mereka harus bertahan... Bertahan... Atau kini mereka harus mengganti peralatan yang pecah akibat ulah absurd mereka.

"Tarinai piece wo, sagashi tsuzukerunda! Mitasarenai koto ga shinjitsu. Senteteki ni motomeru yume bakari no mainichi wa.." Kuroko memegangi kepalanya seakan-akan pusing. "Boku no me ni, utsuru sekai.. Colorful ni irodotte iku." Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk matanya kali ini.

"Always, be straight! Eranda michi wo!" Kata Kuroko sambil menggerakkan tangannya.

"CUT!"

Pak sutradara memandangi Kuroko dengan tajam. "Jangan menggerakkan tanganmu seperti akan melakukan pass, Kuroko-kun!"

"Lalu sebaiknya bagaimana?"

"Gerakkan tanganmu dengan natural!"

"Baik. Sumimasen..."

Dan kesalahan Kuroko tidak hanya berhenti disana saja...

"Sudah sore.." Pak sutradara memijat keningnya. Wajahnya depresi. "Lebih baik besok syuting indoor saja.." Kali ini pak produser hanya bisa mengelus punggung sang sutradara.

.

.

.

Berkat kekuatan para staff, editor, animator, illustrator dan yang lainnya, video Touch Kuroko Tetsuya membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan. Berbagai scene dari berbagai tempat diedit menjadi satu dan menutupi kesalahan Kuroko semaksimal mungkin. Memang banyak perjuangan yang dilalui mereka semua dengan tidak mudah. Namun untung saja sekarang CD Touch The Style - Kuroko Tetsuya siap diluncurkan di pasaran.

Dan saat itulah Kuroko sedang berduaan di sebuah cafe dengan pak produser.

"Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu, Kuroko-kun.."

"Tapi.."

"Aku berharap besar padamu.." Pak Produser berdiri. Lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berlutut didepan Kuroko hingga menarik perhatian sebagian besar pengunjung cafe. Apa yang dilakukan oleh bocah biru itu hingga seorang pria paruh baya berlutut didepannya? Apa Kuroko berhasil memerasnya? Padahal tampangnya datar begitu.

"Tolong jangan berlutut seperti itu. Yamette kudasai.."

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau mengatakan 'iya' Kuroko-kun.."

Gawat. Orang-orang semakin berdatangan. Mereka berdua semakin menjadi pusat perhatian. Kuroko sudah risih dengan pak produser, dan sekarang kehadiran banyak orang disana membuatnya semakin salah tingkah.

Ambil nafas dalam.. Hembuskan...

"Baiklah. Aku bersedia untuk menggelar konser."

Wajah pak produser langsung berseri-seri. Senyumannya mengembang sangat lebar.

"Arigatou! Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu, Kuroko-kun!"

Kuroko sudah terlanjur menggali lubang kuburannya sendiri, dan tidak ada langkah lagi untuk mundur.

"Kalau begitu konser Kuroko Tetsuya - Touch The Style akan diadakan di suatu tempat di Tokyo!"

Rasanya Kuroko ingin pingsan saja...

.

.

.

.

.

Sekali lagi Kuroko bertingkah seperti orang gila dirumahnya. Pak produser kembali memintanya untuk berlatih menjadi rocker. Dan kali ini bukan hanya berpura-pura, melainkan sungguh-sungguh menghayatinya karena Kuroko akan tampil diatas panggung. Bahkan Kuroko sampai dipinjami stand mike untuk dibawa pulang sehingga dia tidak perlu berlatih menggunakan sapu.

Kuroko banyak menonton video konser rocker. Namun kenyataan untuk meniru mereka jauh lebih susah dari perkataan. Pak produser telah mendustainya dengan mengatakan 'Kuroko-kun pasti bisa!'.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kuroko sudah terlanjur menyetujuinya. Masa dirinya harus mundur karena konser? Bukan laki-laki namanya kalau begitu. Lagipula mungkin ini adalah salah satu cara untuk membalas budi kebaikan pak produser yang selalu sabar membimbingnya.

Semangat Kuroko kembali muncul seperti saat-saat dirinya akan melawan Kiseki no Sedai bersama Kagami. Kedua tangannya menepuk singkat wajahnya sebelum akhirnya Kuroko kembali berlatih.

"Tashikani tsukanda ima wa kore ijou aiseru jishin ga aru kara."

Terlalu datar. Kuroko juga menyadarinya. Sekali lagi dia berdehem pelan. Mengambil nafas dalam... Hembuskan..

Kuroko menyalakan pemutar mp3 di ponselnya. Beruntung pak produser memberikannya versi karaoke untuk latihan.

"Tashikani tsukanda.. Ima wo kore ijou! Aiseru jishin ga aru kara~" tanpa sadar Kuroko memegang dadanya sendiri seperti saat membuat video. Rupanya dirinya masih dihantui dengan proses pembuatan videonya sendiri.

"Kakitameta omoi da toka. Oto mo nai kanjou da toka. Yami kumo ni te wo nobasu, subete jibun jishin da." Lanjutnya sambil memajukan tangannya.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terjatuh. Kuroko memegangi kepalanya.

Gawat.. Dia benar-benar dihantui dengan video Touch..

Cepat-cepat Kuroko mengambil ponselnya. Mengganti lagu yang juga harus dinyanyikannya saat konser nanti.

"Kasunda mirai wo kirisaku yo ni terasu hikari.."

Sungguh nostalgic. Sudah lama Kuroko tidak mendengar lagunya sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga Fantastic Tune adalah debut yang membuatnya bersinar dan menerror orang banyak. Banyak yang salut dan juga banyak yang kena dampaknya. Untung saja kedua orangtua Kuroko tidak sempat melihat video putra tunggal mereka akibat Kuroko hanya membawa pulang CD yang biasa, bukan limited.

"What a fantastic tune~ woo woo~ woo woo~ everybody say! What a fantastic tune woo woo.."

"Tetsuya-kun, apa yang sedang kau lakukan nak?"

"Ah.. Okaa-san.."

Ibunda Kuroko hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kakegae no nai koto.. sukoshi wakatta you na? Sonna ki ga shite boku wa utauu.."

Kuroko terus berdiri di depan panggung sambil memegangi stand mike yang tersedia. "Ano hi tsukuridashita, ima wa kataru silhouette."

"Stop, Kuroko-kun."

Kuroko berhenti. Kali ini pak produser menyewakan seorang pelatih untuk membantunya konser. Namun sudah beberapa hari dirinya latihan, hasilnya tetap menggenaskan.

"Kau seperti penyanyi bar, Kuroko-kun."

Komentar yang sangat pedas dan menusuk. Tetapi memang itulah kenyataannya. Kuroko bagai penyanyi bar yang hanya menyanyikan lagu melow.

"Lalu harus bagaimana? Apa yang seharusnya kulakukan?"

"Kenapa tidak kau tonton ulang video FANTASTIC TUNE milikmu?" Pelatih menyeramkan itu mendekati Kuroko dan memandangnya tajam. "Kalau kau bisa membuat video seperti itu, tidak mungkin kau tidak bisa konser, bocah."

Kuroko memandanginya dengan tampang innocent. Para staff lainnya hanya bisa speechless. Apa beliau tidak tahu perjalanan panjang sehingga video fantastic tune bisa keluar dengan mulus?

"Kenapa tidak kau tiru saja gerakan di video itu untuk konsermu?"

Kuroko mengerjapkan mata untuk beberapa detik. Meniru gerakan video FANTASTIC TUNE?

"Wakarimashita."

Kali ini para staff memutar lagu FANTASTIC TUNE off vocal untuk Kuroko berlatih sesuai arahan sang kantoku. Tetapi apakah semuanya akan berjalan lancar?

"Kasunda mirai wo kirisaku yo ni terasu hikari. Musuu na kanousei wo motome.."

Kuroko memejamkan matanya.

"GOTTA OPEN MY EYES!" Dan saat itulah mata Kuroko langsung melotot. Berusaha mengingat-ingat disaat dirinya membuat video. Badannya langsung bergerak kesana kemari sambil membawa stand mike yang dipegangnya.

Dan..

"Wake up! Sabi.. Are?" Saat itulah Kuroko baru sadar jika kabel stand mike miliknya lepas akibat ditarik kesana kemari.

"Kuroko-kun! Apa kau tidak bisa serius sedikit?!" Bapak pelatih mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

"Tetapi bukankah tadi kantoku berkata untuk meniru gerakan di video FANTASTIC TUNE?"

Facepalm. Rasanya sang kantoku ingin menjedokkan kepalanya ke tembok. Beberapa detik kemudian dengan berjalan ala mayat hidup, Kantoku meninggalkan tempat. Menyerah untuk melatih Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Hmmm.. Sepertinya tidak berjalan mulus ya.."

Sang produser Lant*s datang seperti biasanya untuk mengecek keadaan Kuroko - lebih tepatnya keadaan lokasi. Dan dugaannya benar, pak pelatih sudah menyerah untuk melatih Kuroko. Sekarang harus bagaimana?

Kuroko menunduk. Meski wajahnya datar, tetap tergambar sedikit penyesalan disana. "Sumimasen.."

"Tidak apa-apa Kuroko-kun! Oh ya, aku membawa seorang tamu. Dia salah satu fansmu yang jauh-jauh datang dari Amerika!"

Kuroko menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis berambut blonde alami dengan wajah khas barat. Untuk apa dia datang kemari?

"Dia adalah keponakanku. Dan dia jauh-jauh datang kesini untuk melihatmu, Kuroko-kun! Karena itu bersemangatlah! Masih ada beberapa jam hingga konsermu dimulai! Berusahalah sebaik mungkin!" Kata pak produser sambil memegang kedua bahu Kuroko.

"Uhm.. Excuse me.." Gadis tersebut mendekat sambil malu-malu kearah Kuroko. "I think it's NEEDLESS TO SAY that my admiration for you is not a PHASE. Somewhere along this BLUE HORIZON, Mr. Tetsuya Kuroko is ON THE ROAD to his dream, playing a FANTASTIC TUNE to beat of his GLORY DAYS. Your songs continue to TOUCH the hearts of many people, and it brings them together like they were all ONE OF PIECES. Goodluck on your tomorrow concert, I'll be watching and cheering you on! KEEP GOING ON!"

Mata Kuroko membesar untuk sejenak. Meski tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang dikatakannya dengan bahasa inggris, namun Kuroko begitu tersanjung gadis itu memasukkan semua lagu-lagunya dalam perkataannya. Apa itu sudah dipersiapkan sebelumnya? Entahlah, yang penting Kuroko bahagia. Dan juga Kuroko berjanji untuk bekerja keras besok.

"Yes.. I'll work hard tomorrow.. I'll do my best." Balas Kuroko dengan senyumannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tempat yang menjadi konser Kuroko Tetsuya - Touch The Style sudah ramai akan pengunjung dua jam sebelumnya. Sebenarnya Kuroko tidak memberitahu teman-temannya, dia hanya memberi dua tiket pada orang tuanya. Namun siapa sangka jika semua orang yang mengetahuinya entah lewat basket atau yang lain akan datang?

"Aku tidak percaya jika bayangan Seirin akan mengadakan konser seperti ini."

"Jangankan mengadakan konser! Dirinya yang membuat dua CD saja susah untuk kupercaya!"

"Tetapi.. Dia benar-benar tampak berbeda saat di video. Biasanya dia akan memasang wajah datar, namun saat di video FANTASTIC TUNE dan Touch, si nomor sebelas itu benar-benar beda!"

Tempat konser Kuroko bagai menjadi stadion basket. Anggota tim basket Seirin, Touou, Shuutoku, Rakuzan, Yosen, Kaijou, Josei dan sekolah-sekolah lainnya duduk berkelompok sesuai sekolah masing-masing. Tanpa disuruh dan diberitahu mereka datang sendiri saat mendengar Kuroko Tetsuya akan konser. Bagaimana Kuroko tidak bahagia kalau mengetahui hal ini?

"Minna-san konnichiwaa!"

Saat itulah semua orang yang mengenal Kuroko membesarkan matanya. Itu... Bukan suara Kuroko kan?

"Kyaaaa! Tetsuya-sama!"

"Tetsuyaa!"

Kagami speechless. Nyaris epilepsi lagi mendengar triakan fangirl Kuroko. Sejak kapan bayangannya bisa begitu terkenal di kalangan gadis? Setaunya cuma Momoi yang berteriak seperti itu.

"Tetsu.." Aomine juga facepalm melihat mantan bayangannya seperti itu. Sejak kapan Kuroko bisa memasang senyum serta berteriak seperti itu? Apa Kuroko kerasukan?

"Kasunda mirai wo kirisaku yo ni terasu hikari. Musu na kanousei wo motome.." Kuroko mengarahkan tangannya keatas. "GOTTA OPEN MY EYES!"

Setelah itu Kuroko berjalan sambil sedikit melompat. Entah apa yang merasukinya, seorang Kuroko Tetsuya benar-benar terlihat sudah profesional dalam konser.

"Wake up! Sabitsuita, me ni! Hi wo tomose." Kuroko terus saja bernyanyi sambil bergaya. Bahkan para staff disana ikut cengo melihat Kuroko menjadi berbeda lagi. Tidak hanya itu, pelatih yang sebelumnya menyerah akhirnya bangga kepada Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Nee... Akashi... Itu teman SMPmu kan? Yang waktu itu mengalahkan kita kan?" Tanya Hayama meski dia sudah tahu kenyataannya. Hanya saja Hayama tetap susah mempercayainya.

Kali ini Akashi memilih untuk diam. Sejujurnya dia sendiri merasa tidak kenal dengan orang yang berada di panggung. Akashi sudah susah mempercayai dua video lagu yang dibuat oleh Kuroko apalagi jika dia konser.

"Asu wo tsukame kono te de!" Kuroko mengepalkan dan mengangkat tangannya. "Detarame na rizumu ne, nurikaete iku kako ni. Konkai hitotsu arienai darou.." Kedua kaki Kuroko terus membawa dirinya berjalan-jalan dan menebar senyum.

Ogiwara Shigehiro mengelus dada. "Setahun tidak bertemu Kuroko dan kini dia seperti ini.."

"Kizami konda sonsai wo kesshou toshite.. Keep it in my story!"

Beberapa anggota Kaijou membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Bahkan Kise yang sempat melihat pembuatan video FANTASTIC TUNE tidak kalah kaget kali ini. Kenapa Kuroko berubah menjadi ganas?

"Oi Kise.. Itu teman SMPmu kan?"

"Itu orang yang bermain bersama Kagami kan?"

"Dia bayangan Sei(ri)n kan?"

Kise sudah tidak kuat melihat Kuroko apalagi menjawab pertanyaan rekan se-timnya.

"Maybe! Sou kakushou nante sa.. Right now! moteru hazu wa nai. One day eru kekka toshite no MESSE-JI I mean it woo.."

*Kraus* "Muro-chin... Aku minta snacknya lagi~"

Himuro yang tampaknya terlalu terpesona oleh konser Kuroko itu nampaknya tidak mendengar perkataan partnernya. Demi lagu Punky Funky Love yang mirip suaranya, Himuro berjanji tidak akan menjadi seperti Kuroko kalau dirinya akan berprofesi sebagai rocker suatu hari nanti...mungkin begitu.

"Aseru koto wa nai hazu nanda. Yukkuri to kono me de tashikamereba ii." Kali ini Kuroko berjalan sambil memutar-mutar badannya. Sepertinya Kuroko sudah mulai kehabisan ide akan gerakan yang harus dilakukannya. Namun bukan Kuroko namanya jika dia tidak berusaha keras. "Asu wo egake kono te de." Kuroko mengulang untuk mengangkat tangannya.

"Oi Shin-chan.. Apa Kuroko punya kepribadian lain didalam dirinya?"

"Entah nanodayo."

Takao tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat kacamata Midorima pecah.

"GAMUSHARA de ii sa kitto rashisa datte

shitterunda~ Koukai nante shitakunai darou!"

Momoi terus menyalakan lampu batangan yang dibelinya dengan muka ceria. "Ganbatte Tetsu-kun! Daisuki!"

Imayoshi terus saja melongo dengan mata garisnya. Apa yang dilihatnya sungguh diluar batas kewajaran baginya. Apa yang diperbuat Kami-sama hingga pemuda transparan itu bisa seperti ini sekarang?

"Ku-Kuroko-san.. Sugoi.."

"Ha?"

"Sumimasen!"

Wakamatsu tetap melongo menyaksikan Kuroko meski sebelahnya berisik setengah mati.

"Ima wa mae dake wo muite ikunda, With a fantastic tune.." Kuroko kembali berjalan berputar-putar. Sudah bisa dipastikan dia bingung harus bagaimana. Namun poker face nya membuat semuanya seolah-olah berjalan dengan natural. "Taking time for ease my pain and listening to the sound from myself... My self.."

Anggota tim Seirin kini menjadi deg-deg an entah kenapa. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kuroko sebentar lagi? Apakah...

"OH YEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Masih belum seberapa.

Kuroko memegang mikenya dan memandang semua penonton yang berharga. "OHH YEAAAAAAHHHHHWWWW!" Dan teriakannya kembali diakhiri dengan suara serak.

Semua orang semakin terkejut dengan tingkah Kuroko yang tidak pernah bisa ditebak. Inikah wajah ngototnya saat berteriak "Oh Yeah" yang menjadi "OOHH YEEAAAHHHWWW"? Siapa yang melatihnya? Apa yang merasukinya?

"What a Fantastic Tune! Woo woo.. Woo woo.. Everybody say! What a Fantastic Tune woo woo.." Kuroko menggerak-gerakkan kakinya sebelum kembali berjalan-jalan di panggung.

Kedua orang tua Kuroko yang mendapat seat VIP bergetar-getar hebat. Kenapa Tetsuya mereka yang manis bisa menjadi seperti ini? Apa pengaruh pergaulan?

"A... A-anata..." Ibunda Kuroko memegang lengan baju suaminya. "Dia bukan putraku.. Dia pasti bukan Tetsuya-kun.."

"Aah.. Aku juga tidak mengenalnya..."

Sungguh malang. Padahal Kuroko berhasil menggelar konser, namun kedua orangtuanya tidak mengakuinya... Saat Kuroko mengakhiri lagunya dengan back flip, Ibu Kuroko tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk pingsan.

Dan Terror Kuroko Tetsuya tidak akan berhenti sampai disana saja.

End.

.

.

.

**Halo semuanya~ masih ada yang ingat sama fic yang gak fantastic ini? ._.a saya beneran baru tahu si Kensho buat CD lagi -_- meski ga sefantastic FT sebelumnya. Dan juga opening kedua season 3 nanti dia juga yang bawa -_- hebat banget ya tuh Kensho hahahaha -_-a. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf jika memPHP beberapa reader, mengacaukan citra Kuroko Tetsuya (karena sekarang tiap saya nonton Kuroko rasanya aneh habis lihat Seiyuunya!). Dan untuk konser, itu parodi dari Animelo Summer waktu Kensho nyanyi FT, dikarenakan video konser asli Touch the Style tidak pernah ada ;_;. Juga buat quote si gadis bule itu saya diberitahu teman yang ngutip dari tumblr, jadi bukan murni ide saya gitu~ hehehe 'v'**

**Oke. Sekian. Terima kasih sudah membaca fic yang ga FANTASTIC dan menTOUCH ini. Mata nee~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake **

**.**

"Nee Kuroko-kun.."

"Hai?"

"Single keduamu.. Bagaimana kalau judulnya ZERO?"

Vanilla shake milik Kuroko langsung jatuh berceceran di tanah...


End file.
